


A day off

by Copacetic_Cloud



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copacetic_Cloud/pseuds/Copacetic_Cloud
Summary: Sir Integra Hellsing has been under a lot of stress since Alucard's disappearance. Unfortunately for her, the insane workload means she can't go to some nice beach in the other side of the world, away from the madness that is the British territory rigth now. What she can do, however, is chain her little Vampire to the floor of her bedroom and spend a day off using her as a stress reliever.Reposting from my Snippets' thread on QQ under the name of Smug_Cloud. Go there for exclusive content.





	A day off

**Integra and Seras (D/s; S/M)**

She tightened her grip around the bunch that she had done out of the lead, and accidentally caught on her grip some of the short, blonde strands of hair of her slave, though that didn’t stop her from presing the face of the slut against her wet pussy, pulling her up and down to get her _just_ in the rigth spot.  
  
Feeling so good, so hot, she had to wonder why she didn’t do things like this more often. It wasn’t as if Seras could, or _would_ say no to her. After all, she loved being dominated by Integra as much, if not more than she herself loved to dominate her, and her slim, _long_ tongue reached way farter that any of her partners before.  
  
“Ah! just like that slut!"  
  
She felt Seras shivering down between her legs, and her concentration in her task waver a little.  
  
“Did I told you to stop?” She asked while rubbing the face of the girl furter between her legs.”  
  
“¡N-no, Master!”  
  
She pulled her in again. “Did I say you could talk?!” Seras kept quiet this time. She smiled.  
  
“Good, you should just stay down there and kept quiet all day. Giving me pleasure seems to be the only thing you seem to be moderately good at.”  
  
Seras whimpered under her.  
  
“Your Master was guilty of a lot of things, but being incompetent wasn't one of them. When I gave him an order, he obeyed. When I wanted something or someone dealed with, he took care of it. You're barely functional as a cheap replacement.”  
  
Still sitting in the edge of her bed, she opened her legs wider, and relished on the sensations caused when Seras’ tongue reached _just that little bit deeper_. Arching her back, she let out a moan.  
  
“You-ah! Y-you are so pathetic. I have to be watching over your shoulder all the time, making sure you don't screw the easiest things, as if I didn't have enough in my plate already.”  
  
With her free hand, she started massaging her left breast, giving special attention to that _sweet_ spot right under her nipple. Maybe next time she should left Seras' hands free so she could do all the work for her, and instead chain her legs to the floor at the feet of her bed? The seal that restricted Seras’ powers would be a chore to transfer, but It was her day off, after all, she shouldn't have to be helping the slut do her work.  
  
“Maybe I should let the research team do to you what they did to Alucard? He wasn't always that obedient, you know?” She looked at Seras, noticing that almost all of her face was hiden behind her lose hair, and decided that that wouldn't do.  
  
Slaking her grip on the lead, she swiped all of the blonde's hair and put it on a messy ponytail behind her head, using the long of the lead as a band to kept it in place. That was better, now she could see straight into her baby blue eyes while her tongue went in circles inside her.  
  
Seras tried to lower her gaze, but she pulled her hair, and forced her tom maintain visual contact. The look of anxiety and humiliation was simply to good to left go to waste.  
  
“Hellsing had him imprisoned for years, depriving him of blood as he couldn't just kill him, but when he died, my ancestors realized he could be more useful. We started feeding him, but just droplets, the tiniest, barest bits of food, and only when he followed our orders. W-we could do something like that to you. A better suited training given your - _ah!_ habilites, of course, we could give you to the corps to get fun after their patrols, deprive you from orgasms until you learned to obey them without hesitation, until all that would be left of Seras Victoria would be an empty shell in the form of a big tited bimbo slut.” It had taken a lot of self-control to said all that without stammering, but it had been worth it for the reaction it got out of the vampire.  
  
The expression on Seras' face was priceless, with her wide eyes full of a mix between fear and excitement. Of course, she wouldn't do that to her. A vampire slut might be a good thing to have chained to the pole of her bed, but she seriously doubted she would still be able to send her out on important missions.  
  
“Oh, would you like that?” she asked. “It would be so easy to arrange, we wouldn't even have to get you out of those chains, I could detach them from the floor and call for a guard to come and get you to one of the containment cells in the inferior levels. He could get you there using your lead, walking you on all fours across the hallways for everyone to see.”  
  
Seras separated herself from her slit and started to shake her head effusively, but she cut her by shoving her yet again against it.  
  
“If you're going to shake your head, better do it down there.  
  
Seras obeyed that command faster than all the others. She frowned, was she really scared she would do that to her. _'_ _How idiot can she be?_ _'_ She thought. It was starting to get irritating, and the pleasure she was getting just from seeing the girl squit was giving diminishing returns.  
  
She closed her legs around the head of Seras, and taking purchase on the bed, she throw all of her weight against the girl making both of them to land in the cold floor. The legs of Seras' ended at a weird angle, squashed between the floor and her back; and her hands, still chained to the floor, ended up stretched in a way that _had_ to be painful without her powers, while she ended up sitting right on top of the blonde’s face.  
  
Twisting a little bit herself to get more comfortable, her hands ended up behind her back, taking purchase in the fat breasts of Seras. She started to swing her hips in all directions, rubbing her cunt across Seras' face, getting all of her face wet with her juices.  
  
“Ugh! M-mstr, plse!” Seras cried  
  
She squished her breasts, shutting up her protests with a lewd, pained moan. “I told you to keep quiet!”  
  
She kept going up and down on top of Seras' face until she finally relented and started using her tongue once again.  
  
“ _Ah!_ That, that's it, kept doing it like that and maybe I will reconsider not handing you over to the troops.”  
  
Seras immediately increased the intensity of her licks and thrusts.  
  
It was a rush. The feeling of absolute power she felt over Seras in moments like these, the fact that the girl really believed her world's was somehow a plus, and that she got excited as much as scared only added to the experience.  
  
The blonde, innocent looking beauty humiliating herself for her amusement and pleasure… She couldn’t hold it any more, she arched her back, and left her body shiver in release, her cum coming out of her and covering all of Seras face, forcing her to close her eyes, but her mouth kept open, as she had instructed her to do at the beginning of the night, letting all of her juices go inside her and travel down her throat.  
  
It took her a moment before she regained enough control over her body to notice that Seras licking had stopped, but when she did, she clenched her hands around Seras’ tits once more, and squashed until she felt the soft skin escaping between her fingers. Seras cried, and she clenched her thighs together around the sides of her head until the girl understood what she wanted and started moving her tongue once again, but she didn’t released the pressure inflicted by her hands. She would heal after she released her, after all.  
  
Lord, it felt so good. Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad to stop depending on the vampire on the field if she got a full time slut out of it?


End file.
